Volume 1 Opening/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Screenshots V1 O full moon.png 185px-WhiteRuby.png|Summer Rose at the altar of her gravestone 1101 Ruby Rose 20360.png|Ruby Rose and the mysterious White Cloak 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Weiss Schnee standing in the Schnee Training Room 1102 The Shining Beacon_00247.png|Blake Belladonna standing in a tree within Forever Fall, before she disappears 1102 The Shining Beacon_00261.png|Yang Xiao Long on top of a bridge in Vale, before riding off 1102 The Shining Beacon_00322.png|Yang on her motorcycle vol1op grimm.png|The Grimm in the opening. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00436.png|Roman Torchwick surrounded by hired henchmen 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00460.png|Cinder Fall in the opening credits 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon_00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon_00566.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY vol1op team rwby.png|Team RWBY charges into battle. Vol1op statue.png|Jaune Arc in front of the statue outside Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_00602.png|Jaune viewing the statue 1102 The Shining Beacon_00633.png|Full shot of Team JNPR vol1op ozpin cane.png|The Long Memory vol1op ozpin glynda.png|Ozpin standing next to Glynda Goodwitch in the opening vol1op ruby.png|Ruby, standing in front of her emblem vol1op weiss symbol.png|Weiss with her insignia in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon_00690.png|Blake with her insignia in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon_00715.png|Yang with her insignia in the background Vol1op ozpin glynda beacon.png|Ozpin and Glynda in front of Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00737.png|Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_00743.png|Lie Ren in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_00758.png|Blake in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon 1101 Ruby Rose 21825.png|Ruby, posing outside of Beacon RWBYOpeningTitle.png|The opening title. Original Storyboard vol1op storyboard 00001.png|The camera pans down to Ruby walking through a forest. vol1op storyboard 00002.png|The camera switches to being in front of Ruby, who continues walking. vol1op storyboard 00003.png|The camera pans right, so the tree moves left across the screen. vol1op storyboard 00004.png|Action shot of Weiss using Myrtenaster. vol1op storyboard 00005.png|Weiss attacks a dummy. vol1op storyboard 00006.png|The camera zooms past Weiss to a mysterious figure watching her train. vol1op storyboard 00007.png|Blake stares out over Forever Fall Forest. vol1op storyboard 00008.png|Blake standing in a tree, before the camera pans behind another tree. vol1op storyboard 00009.png|The camera pans up from Yang's feet as she walks outside. vol1op storyboard 00010.png|Yang's model was used here, instead of a drawing. vol1op storyboard 00011.png|Yang hops onto Bumblebee. vol1op storyboard 00012.png|Close-up on Yang's face, just before she winks at the camera. vol1op storyboard 00013.png|Yang drives away. vol1op storyboard 00014.png|A cloud is produced as Yang speeds away. vol1op storyboard 00015.png|A Beowolf slashes its way through the cloud. vol1op storyboard 00016.png|The Beowolf charges toward the camera, just before the screen goes dark. vol1op storyboard 00017.png|Smoke swirls into a central point. vol1op storyboard 00018.png|A lit cigar illuminates the screen to reveal Roman. vol1op storyboard 00019.png|Jaune stands alone, staring at a building. vol1op storyboard 00020.png|Jaune continues staring up at the building, nervous. vol1op storyboard 00021.png|A hand on his shoulder startles him. vol1op storyboard 00022.png|Pyrrha gives Jaune a reassuring look. vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha stand proud. vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Nora excitedly leaps onto Jaune's back. vol1op storyboard 00025.png|A brief shot of Glynda and Ozpin, before a shine on his glasses turns the screen white. vol1op storyboard 00026.png|Ruby walks alone with the full moon behind her. vol1op storyboard 00027.png|Ruby continues walking, her hood hiding her face. vol1op storyboard 00028.png|Ruby stops and looks up, her eyes finally visible. vol1op storyboard 00029.png|Weiss, Yang, and Blake stand in front of Ruby. vol1op storyboard 00030.png|Yang reaches her hand out to Ruby. vol1op storyboard 00031.png|Ruby takes Yang's hand. vol1op storyboard 00032.png|Small note for the big finish. Category:Image Gallery Category:Volume 1